parashifandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuuto
Official Information Ryuuto 竜翔 Nickname | Ryuu Gender | Male Birthyear | Wayward 10 Ryuu grew up a vagrant and thief on the streets of Argenfluo. Laid-back and extremely lazy, Ryuu wastes his genius intellect on ways to avoid work. He wears a perpetual expression of boredom, and is often found daydreaming or tinkering with a prototype of a flying machine. He has a bad habit of spacing out. Ryuu is a master strategist, usually employing traps and tactics to win his fights. He is most comfortable with a polearm due to its versatility, and usually wields a staff or a glaive. Relationships Haruto - Haru is Ryuu's older brother and only known family. He is the sole person with whom Ryuu shares his thoughts and worries. Fuu - Ryuu takes care of Fuu as if she were a troublesome pet. He is the only person who can successfully cooperate with the erratic girl. Naebi - Ryuu and Naebi are childhood friends and share a sibling-like relationship. Iroki - Ryuu's room-mate, teammate, and closest friend at Ginsenkei. Nobu - Ryuu's teammate at Ginsenkei. Ryuu irritates Nobu without meaning to. Nobu considers Ryuu his rival. Trivia *Ryuu's name means "flying dragon". *Ryuu is commander of the Militia at some point in time. *Ryuu one day creates his own style of polearm combat. *Ryuu and Nobu were formerly Ginsenkei's Unit 5. They got along poorly so the Unit was disbanded and the two folded into Unit 8. *Ryuu has never seen Fuu's "bananacannon" as he gets knocked out everytime she takes it out. *Ryuu met Fuu in a forest when he was a Ginsenkei rookie *Ryuu is 5th Seat of the Guild at some point in time. He joined around age 13-14. *Ryuu's elemental affinity is Air *Ryuu is good at chess-like board games *Ryuu likes to eat meat, he dislikes vegetables *If you pluck out one of his ahoge, another one will grow back in its place. This is also true for Haru. And both will allegedly punch you for doing so in the first place. *Ryuu has an infinity tattoo in the Ginsenkei video *In the real world, his birthday would be in October. **If his birthday was ever celebrated, his ideal present would be a dinner and back massage. *He wouldn't mind getting/being kidnapped if the kidnapper feeds him. *He can play the panflute. *Ryuu sleeps on his stomach but has shown to turn over during sleep. Theories *Ryuu is constantly seen wearing a purple bandana. It is most likely the same one belonging to his childhood friend Manari. *Some time mid-story, Ryuu and Niyou exchange bandanas. Niyou also gives Ryuu one of his earrings. *Ryuu is the "Guardian". He fulfills some prophecy during the story. *Ryuu marries Naebi in the future. *Ryuu marries Fuu in the future. (Ok the creators laughed at this.) *Ryuu's apathetic character was a result of Manari's death *Ryuu is connected to Raitou - both take care of Fuu *Ryuu's reincarnation is Tatsuen - both have "dragon" in their name *Ryuu is the ancestor of the Tamago twins *Ryuu's mother is Saha *Ryuu has Fuwa Sector blood, hence his wind abilities *Ryuu is actually royalty *Ryuu can totally change his gender just by letting his hair down. (jk) *His ahoge are possibly hereditary traits as Haru has them as well. *He and Haru are quarter-Talon. *He is actually more romantically interested in older women instead of girls his age. *Ryuu may be able to time travel *Ryuu is a masochist *Ryuu and Haru are only half-brothers. Ryuu's mother is Saha and Haru's mother is Tatsumaki. * Category:Characters